


Wake up call

by akirasmuse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad End AU, Bottom!Akira, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Soft Ending, Top!Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirasmuse/pseuds/akirasmuse
Summary: “Want to see what happens when you misbehave?” Goro murmured, shifting a bit lower as his fingers wrapped around the mast with a thumb holding him fully upright.He spotted a bit of pre-cum already dribbling from the top, amused at the sight as he gently dragged his thumb up to meet it and spread it across the tip. “I’ll take that as a yes.”—Maruki bad end where Goro finds Akira asleep in the attic and fucks him until he startles awake.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet by Yesuna:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Yesuna2/status/1310696303509340170?s=20

Goro runs up the stairs to the attic; cutting through the thick air hanging around and the ominous atmosphere he’s met up with. The entire place looked so neglected — floor is covered in dirt and spiderwebs hanging around the shelves.

His eyes fall to the bed and he sees Akira, asleep and covered in a blanket. He approaches the bed carefully and roughly pulls the blanket away from him, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor.  
Akira looks peaceful, undisturbed from the troubles of the world, breaths soft and almost soundless while the room around him is decaying and decrepit.

  
“What the hell is going on Kurusu? Don’t you think it’s a little too late to still be sleeping?” He growls at the motionless body.

“This isn’t funny wake up at this instant. Stop playing tricks this isn’t the time to be joking around! Wake up!!”

And Akira just still lays there unbothered.

“Goddammit Kurusu.”

Goro smacks him hard across the face hoping that would wake him like it always does in the Metaverse but to his horror, Akira’s face doesn’t falter.

“Wait- Don’t tell me… Is he…?”

Goro’s brows furrow and he holds Akira’s chest to his ear. There is a heartbeat, it’s very slow - almost nonexistent - but he’s alive.

“Then… What the hell is going on?!”

No response.

He prodded his finger against his rival’s side, attempting to wake him up civilly one last time but again to no avail. He perked an eyebrow with a more purposeful poke with nothing stirring up.

“Fine then, if you’re not going to wake up this way looks like I will have to resort to something else.” He huffed, started pushing Akira’s black top up revealing fair skin and pink nipples.

He takes a pink bud into his mouth, nipping and suckling, hyper-aware of any movement from Akira.

And he gets nothing that indicates he’s awake. Goro proceeds, circling his tongue around the soft skin and enjoying the give of it beneath his teeth when he bites down. He suckles and pulls, hand rubbing into the other until he switches over.

He seals his lips around the pink of his chest again and sucks, taking his time with it until he’s certain they must feel sore.

Goro WILL wake him up. He will wake up with bite marks and bruises all over. Goro will make sure of that.

He looks up and catches a glimpse of Akira’s sleeping face, his cock strains painfully against the fabric of his pants. Akira’s lips are parted, cheeks pink and brows furrowed just slightly.

Fuck.

Goro groans low in his throat, kisses Akira’s chest one last time and then reaches beneath the softness of his sweatpants — rolling his fingers underneath the waistband and peeling up the cloth to pull it down, Goro could only smirk bask in the visual of his fated rival asleep below him — semi-hard cock waking up to greet him while the rest of its owner was still unaware.

“It seems that your body is so fond of me even in your blissful state, how intriguing.”

He rubs between his thighs, enjoys the way Akira’s breath hitches. Goro wonders if he’s dreaming right now and about what. Even in his unconscious state, is he thinking about being fucked? Taking Goro’s thick cock and begging to be fucked even in sleep. Goro hopes so, and by the way Akira’s legs spread so easily when Goro coaxes them open, he’s certain that this is the case.

“Want to see what happens when you misbehave?” He murmured, shifting a bit lower as his fingers wrapped around the mast with a thumb holding him fully upright. He spotted a bit of precum already dribbling from the top, amused at the sight as he gently dragged his thumb up to meet it and spread it across the tip. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

His eyes took a cursory glance upward, seeing no change in Akira’s expression except the slight part of his lips and twitch of his brows.

“This better wake you up then.” Goro coos, and he dips his hand between Akira’s legs and without waiting a second longer, he breaches a finger inside and starts to thrust.

Akira’s body trembles, and his thighs try to close but Goro keeps them open with a strong hand. He’s whimpering, body writhing against the sheets as Goro fucks him with his finger.

“Your body is starting to react. I knew you couldn’t resist for much longer.”

He forces a second one in, working his fingers hard and fast inside of him. Akira breathes heavy. Goro can’t help but kiss up his body, along the delicate curve of his neck and the slight of his jaw until he reaches full lips.

“You’re being so good, Yes… I will wake you up in no time” Goro murmurs against unrelenting lips, biting and licking against the plush of them before he shoves his tongue inside.

Akira’s body clenching around his fingers as Goro sucks on his tongue. With his free hand, Goro grips him by the jaw and forces his mouth open even more, sucking and tasting everything he can get.

Akira's whimpers are muffled against him, full from both ends, kiss wet and sloppy as saliva runs out past the corner of his lips. With one last bite and kiss, Goro pulls away and shoves his final finger in along with the other two, submerging it in tight welcoming heat and watching in hot anticipation as it comes back soaked in slick just like the rest.

He’s absolutely wrecked, drool all over his mouth, lips kiss swollen and bitten, chest littered with love bites with nipples still red and sucked. His chest rises and falls rapidly, soft little pants coming out that much quicker, cheeks still as pink as ever. There’s a faint shape of fingers against his soft skin, ones Goro is certain Akira will wake up and notice when he looks between his legs, along with the come that would be spilling out of him.

The fact that he’s slept through it all — Goro licking and sucking and fucking his body with his fingers — get his insides churning with arousal.

While gripping himself with a hot hand, Goro guides his cock inside, groaning as he watches it disappear into Akira’s accepting limb body.

He takes Akira in eagerly, burying himself all the way down to the hilt in an instant not bothering to take it slow, hips pressed against the back of Akira’s thighs. Goro grabs his ass in handfuls for better leverage, spreads him open and watches as his cock goes the slightest bit deeper.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

A groan sits dormant in Goro’s throat, begging to release. He wants to burn this imagine into the very crevices of his mind and thinking how Akira might react when he wakes up, body sore and bitten and raw. He wouldn’t even know what happened, unable to remember even a single thing until he looks between his legs to find himself bruised and filled with semen.

“That’s for not waking up when I told you to” Goro moans. He gives an experimental thrust, dragging his cock in and out and watches the way Akira’s body wracks with the pleasure of it.

The feeling becomes too much, he starts to thrust harder, faster, picking up the pace and building a vicious rhythm. Akira’s mouth falls open in a high keen, fingers unconsciously twisting into the sheets.

Goro shoves his cock in and out, a hot drag against wet insides. He grips Akira’s ass a little too tightly, certain that there would be bruises in the morning, and spreads him open wide so he can fuck him as deep as possible.

“You feel so good all merciless like that.” Goro babbles, incoherent in his own thoughts because all he can think about is stuffing Akira full of his cum. “So, so good. You’re almost there.”

Akira starts to get louder, gasping and hiccupping with each rough rock of his body. Goro silences him with another kiss, shoves his tongue so far into his mouth that any sound Akira makes is a muffled mess while his hand starts grabs on his damp messy curls.

He whimpers against Goro’s lips and his hole squelches with each hard thrust, skin slapping against skin.

He’s starts to feel Akira tightening around him, body convulsing sharply as he comes. He feels his cock pulse, and with a snarl he fucks Akira through his orgasm. then way he tightened and throbbed around his cock vice-tight and visceral, that sent Goro over the edge as well. He came hard inside of Akira, shooting off hot and hard and deep.

Suddenly, he felt two pair of eyes being fluttered open.

“Hah, Wha—What a way to wake up a sleeping beauty—” He heard breathlessly exhaled from Akira’s mouth. Goro grinned at him, hand still hanging onto Akira’s hair.

“You could’ve at least tried to kiss me first” Akira trailed though it didn’t look as if he were bothered by what just happened in the least. “But I’m okay with this too.”

He softly smiles at Goro, moving his hand towards the other’s face as he gently caressed his cheek. He slowly whispers into Goro’s neck. “Thank you for waking me up.” and presses a sweet kiss to his sweaty forehead.

—

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really tried writing before especially something like THAT but Yesuna awakened something in me and I had to do it because my mind just wouldn't let me be.


End file.
